The PokeRP Saga
The PokeRP Saga is a series of RPs that was created by Laki on Miiverse. The other participants were Paigelena, Radicus, Mitchell, TheIcyCake, Adrian and Joe. This RP is well known as the establishing RP of the Pokecrew, and its conclusion would bring about the creation of the group. The RP is entirely improvisation, and contains elements of adventure, drama, and a little bit of comedy. PokeRP is the start of the Legends Branch, and is followed by PMDRP and preceded by nothing in said branch. Story Arcs 'Prologue 1: The Distortion World Destroyed - '''The first arc of the series where everyone is introduced. Following RPCRP, Aqua and Chiko are restless and in the mood for adventure. Thus, they decide to take the risky journey to the Distortion World in order to find treasure. Aqua and Chiko meet fellow treasure hunters along the way, including Wade the Wooper, Desire the Blissey, Jake the Greninja and Blaze the Charizard. After bonding from their travels, they would eventually arrive at the portal to the Distortion World, meeting up with the guardian of the portal, Walter the Samurott. Desire immediately has her eye on the Griseous Orb, but attempting to take it reeps negative results from the DIstortion World's master, Giratina. And to make matters worse, the portal to escape closes, trapping the gang in the strange realm. With no other choice but to fight, the gang gathers all their courage and takes on Giratina. Luckily, the Legenday is rather groggy from a long rest, allowing the group to just barely hold it off and escape with the Orb. Injured but alive nonetheless, the gang decides to take it easy for a while, with their friendships strengthened along the way. '''Prologue 2: Giratina's Return - '''A while after the first adventure, the gang decides to reunite. However, the reunion is cut short by the franctic pleas of a Sableye in a forest. Chiko immediately rushes to the Sableye, until he reveals his identity as Dark, a loyal servant and host of the newly dubbed Shadow Giratina. Shadow Giratina is angry with the group for stealing the Griseous Orb, and she, as revealed by Dark, now wishes more than ever to make their realm her own. Desire stubbornly refuses to give back the Orb and Aqua is more than willing to fight off Dark, however the Sableye proves to be a difficult foe, at one point tormenting the group by showing them their worst fears. Empowered by his Master's soul, Dark is about ready to kill our heroes, until sunlight arrives and Shadow Giratina's influence leaves him, causing him to faint. After a bit of recoperation the next morning, Desire accidentally shatters the Griseous Orb, getting stabbed by a shard of it. Chiko is stabbed as well, and due to the dark energy of Giratina within the orb, the two wind up getting possessed by her. Now the remaining members of the group have to hold them off and try to get them back to normal, and its a difficult task as the dark-influenced Chiko and Desire are nearly unstoppable. But with much effort, Chiko realizes the pain she's causing Aqua and starts to overcome, removing the shards from her and Desire's body. Wade passes out during the battle, but he would strangely vanish towards the end. After a bit of investigation, they find the Wooper face-down in a lake surronded by taunting Magikarp, lamenting about how he felt useless during the fight. However, the others try to encourage him and see his inner worth, thus allowing a mental barrier inside of him to be broken. With a new move learned and restored energy, Wade is now back to his former self and is soon able to find a note accidentally left behind by Dark. The note explains that Shadow Giratina plans on striking the Sequence Cave, the domain of Dialga, meaning that our gang's adventures are definitly not over. They set off to leave the next day. '''The Temporal Saga - '''After a few days of rest in a local Inn, the group is ready to go to Sequence Cave. Unfortunately, Desire vanishes along the way, leading to the others to look for her. They have a close encounter with a group of rogue Pokemon as they cross a dark field but eventually receive help from three newcomers: Dean the Dewott, Shadow the Umbreon and Blacky the Greninja. Dean is a bit distrusting of the group, but would eventually tag along as they arrive at the entrance to Sequence Cave, finding an injured Desire there. After nursing her to health, the group splits up: Aqua, Blacky, Blaze, Dean, Wade, Desire and Shadow entering the cave and the others staying guard outside. The cave itself is strange, being a zone where time moves in a distorted way. Everyone except Wade goes through devolution/evolution as they travel; Aqua becomes a Wartortle, Shadow becomes a Leafeon, Desire becomes a Happiny, Blaze becomes a Charmander and Dean becomes an Oshawott. After a wacky trip through the complex cave, the group would arrive at the portal to Dialga's domain. However, they were just a little too late as Shadow Giratina can be seen leaving Dark's body in order to possess Dialga. Now in this new body "Shadow Dialga" roars and causes everyone to devolve to their basic forms, leading to a difficult battle. However, Wade discovers that when Shadow Giratina possesses a body, it leaves behind a Shadow Orb, and if this Orb is destroyed, Giratina leaves the body. Thus, in desperation, Wade uses Guillitine, causing him and Shadow Dialga to plumment down. The orb is broken by Shadow Dialga's body, causing Shadow Giratina's soul to eject from Dialga and flee. However, Wade was heavily crushed in the process. Blacky would eventually pull Wade out, but at this point there is too much strain on the Time Zone, causing it to collapse. When it seems that the cave is about to close in at any moment, Dialga regains consciousness and freezes time, allowing the group to escape. He thanks them for saving him as the ones who stood guard outside welcome back the others. Nearly everyone turns back to there normal forms, except for Desire, who is now stuck as a Happiny. Blacky would soon lead the gang to a mountain village in order to rest. But, a few loose ends remain, such as Desire's increasingly odd behavior and Wade's condition. They arrive at an Inn run by one of Blacky's friends, a shiny Delphox named Lavender. She examines Wade and discovers that a piece of the Shadow Orb pierced his tail, causing negative effects. Fortunately it's removed and Wade is allowed to rest. However, Desire is still acting strange. As the others check out the Inn, Aqua confronts her about it, garnering negative results and causing her to flee. Later on, Jake and Lavender are able to pick up on tell-tale signs that Desire is exhibiting: she's been possessed, but not by Shadow Giratina... but rather something different. The ensuing struggle to get Desire back to health would lead to a side saga: The Mortality Saga. '''The Mortality Saga - '''The remaining gang now is tasked with finding with the possessed Desire. As most of the gang looks in different directions, Chiko decides to visit a lake. There she finds Desire, as well as a rather mysterious Kirla by the name of Heart. This Kirlia seems different than most Kirlia, but regardless, Chiko is glad to see Desire back. However, as expected, the possessed Desire begins to lose control of her mind and attacks Chiko! She's quite easily overpowered by Desire in this state and it's only through the intervention of the others, as well as Heart, that Desire is warded away. The gang would soon go back to the village to investigate the cause of Desire's behavior, only to discover that she's currently being possessed by the Legendary Pokemon Yveltal. They deduce that the only way to rid her of his influence would be through the help of Xerneas, who currently resides in the Life Spring. However, little does the group know that Desire is making her way to the spring, attempting to corrupt the water and kill Xerneas. '''The War/Grand Finale - ' Trivia *The PokeRP Saga is the first PokeCrew RP, though it's not the first in chronological order. *This is the first RP to receive a comic adaption, the other being its prequel, RPCRP. Category:Major RPs Category:RPs that debuted a character Category:RPs